


All I Have

by atomjenkins



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Soft Goro Week 2020, i also wish this was longer and fluffier but ;w;, i wanted to write something for this week because, shuake, soft goro ;w;, some small mentions of blood/violence/guns etc.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomjenkins/pseuds/atomjenkins
Summary: short lil thing written for #softgoroweek over on twitter!! day 3: sleep and dreams ;w;
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	All I Have

The white-hot sting of a bullet burned in his gut; viscous shadows spilled from the contorted body across from him – joints cracked back into place as his cognitive self lurched itself upright, a bloodied plastic smile cut into its face like a wound, fangs bared and a wild, dangerous glint in its eyes. It should be frightening but to him it’s nothing but a pathetic, pitiable animal – it’s everything he tries not to see when he looks in the mirror; some simpering, desperate thing clawing at the inside of his heart, begging to be acknowledged. Another shot tears through the thoughts, then another – like cracks of thunder – pain explodes in his chest and then he’s in the interrogation room again, ears ringing, head spinning.

The stench of death is suffocating, his breath hitches in the small dark space – and it’s cold here, too cold, wasn’t he just hot? Placid grey waters suddenly storm and swirl around him, waves crashing against him – all he can do is hold the gun in his hand steady; the cold, heavy weight in his hand beginning to spread and seep and soak the rest of his body. Blood in the water now, red streaks staining the silver waters – Ren’s blood. Then the world’s unravelling and threads tangle into a new scene – scarlet blood drips down porcelain skin and he can’t move for fear – no, he can’t breathe, the threads are coiling around him and choking him, binding themselves into a tight, sickly feeling in his chest – he can’t even cry or call for his mother, and she couldn’t reply even if he could choke something out. There’s only the strong, crushing grip on his shoulder that wrenches him away from his mother’s corpse – he hates the presence but he’s got nothing else, he’d be lost without it. He hates himself for clinging to it, he hates it for holding onto him so tightly his bones are broken and beaten beneath it, he hates, he hates, he _hates_ …

He jolts awake and it feels like his insides are on fire. There’s warmth and comfort all around him – Ren’s close, sleeping pressed against his side – but Akechi can feel himself shaking still; tears well in his eyes and a lump catches in his throat as he splutters out weak sobs. He turns away from Ren and curls up as tightly as he can. Weak, weak…why does he have to be like this?

“Goro?” A soft voice says drowsily. Ren shifts beside him, a hand reaching out to brush against his shoulder – he flinches away from the touch, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Ren. “Are you alright?” Ren’s voice is more awake now, alert – concerned.

“Yes.” He says feebly. It’s so obviously a lie and he resents the fact that he can’t put up more of a front. After a contemplative moment, careful, gentle arms entwine themselves around him, crossing over his heaving chest. He feels Ren press up against his back, breath tickling the back of Akechi’s neck.

“I’m here.” Ren’s voice rumbles in his ear. His grip on Akechi is strong and firm and…protective. He’s not sure how he feels about that but he’ll gladly take anything other than that suffocating feeling at this point. He releases a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, relaxing against Ren steadily.

“Don’t worry. I won’t leave you.” Ren says. He sighs at that. Ren – unlike him – doesn’t lie. He knows he means it. He doesn’t understand why he wants to stay – but stay he will. Ren gives him a reassuring squeeze and buries his face into Akechi’s hair. They stay like that, laying in the darkness in silence. The warmth begins to cradle him close, Ren’s breathing lulling him back to a state of relaxation and contentment. It’s not long before he slips back under, a giddy fluttering feeling blooming in his turbulent heart.


End file.
